Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve
by Joe L Dalton 666
Summary: Et si les frères Winchester n'avaient jamais été des chasseurs, quelles vies auraient-ils menaient?


Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve

(OS)

Dean s'occupait de sa voiture, que son père lui avait offert à ses dix-huit ans.

Il en avait trente-trois aujourd'hui, et bichonné sa chevy comme son bébé, dans le jardin de sa propriété, devant la grande maison en bois, qu'il avait construite de ses mains, pendant plusieurs mois, habitant chez ses parents, le temps de réaliser son rêve.

Il faisait gaffe à sa voiture, même son frère n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, juste de loin, et juste avec les yeux.

D'ailleurs Sam le charriait souvent, car il était plein aux as, grâce à son entreprise de construction de chalets, et il se baladait toujours avec cette vielle caisse de 67.

Sa voiture était toujours propre comme un sou neuf, et il avait toujours dans le coffre le parfait attirail de l'homme ménager pour voiture.

Sam quand à lui, possédait une petite flottille de bateaux de pêche, amarrer dans le port de San Francisco. Il avait à son actif, une vingtaine d'ouvriers à sa charge, qui allaient pécher le poisson au large, et le revendaient dans ses poissonneries de Californie.

Lui aussi, grâce à sa carrière, était riche, et avait une belle maison, construite des mains de son frère, en banlieue proche, et roulait en 4x4 de luxe, aussi propre qu'un sou neuf, comme celle de Dean, à exception prêt, qu'il n'avait rien de l'homme de ménage parfait, et que c'était plutôt Jess, qui la récurait.

John et Mary étaient fiers des adultes que sont devenus leur deux fils, du dur labeur qu'ils ont endurés avant d'arriver au plus haut niveau de la société.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la retraite, et habitaient, pour ne pas changer, dans une maison construite par leur fils ainé.

John s'occupait du petit Lucas, le fils de trois ans de Dean, et lui apprenait à monter des maquettes, quand papa partait au travail, ainsi que maman Joe, très occupée avec son resto Français.

C'était devenu la passion du patriarche, depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus comme garagiste.

Mary s'occupait elle, de Chris, la fille de deux mois de Sam et Jessica.

Jessica était devenue institutrice dans une école de banlieue, et s'occupaient des enfants difficiles des quartiers durs. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours d'enlever les enfants de la rue pour leur apprendre quelque chose.

Mais la jeune femme avait du courage et de la patience, et arrivait toujours au bout de ses peines, et en était toujours récompenser en voyant les enfants devenir des gens respectables plus tard.

Tous les week-end, cette grande famille se réunissait autour d'un repas, préparait par Mary et Joe, la chef cuistot.

Dean l'avait rencontré dans son resto, un jour qu'il était en déplacement, et le coup de foudre était immédiat.

Elle avait du charme, et son accent français qui avait encore un peu de mal avec l'anglais, l'avait fait fondre en quelques secondes.

Le WE était le moment de détente pour tout le monde, de se reposer et de se retrouver en famille pour quelques jours festifs.

Un jour que Dean s'endormit, il fit le pire cauchemar de sa vie.

La maison familiale était en flamme.

Il rentra en courant dans celle-ci.

Il vit avec horreur Jess, Sam et leur fille collés au plafond de la salle de séjour, le ventre taillader et en sang, complètement en flamme.

Il courra dans la cuisine, et le même spectacle d'horreur s'offrit à ses yeux, mais cette fois ci avec Joe et Mary.

Toujours en hurlant de terreur, il se précipita à la chambre de Lucas, et là, quand il leva les yeux, il vit John et son fils, qui tenait encore une maquette non terminée d'avion à la main.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce cauchemar, ni à savoir pourquoi il endurait un tel supplice, de voir ces proches mourir sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient tous le regard vide, comme déjà mort, mais leurs lèvres bougeaient toujours, comme s'ils voulaient le prévenir, mais aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche.

Il cria et hurla de tous ces poumons et se vit lui aussi décollé du sol, plaqué au mur, et glisser jusqu'au plafond, par une force invisible, contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il se mit lui aussi à brûler, sentant chacune des parties de son corps brûlées et fondre sous la chaleur des flammes, sans pouvoir bouger ni crier, et sentit aussi comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre, lui mettant les entrailles à l'air.

Il brûler et se vidait de son sang en même temps, il crut une éternité passer, sans pouvoir jamais mourir, à croire que le diable, car il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible et rationnelle à ce genre de phénomène, voulait le torturer lui et sa famille.

Il pria pour que cela se termine rapidement, et une énorme boule de feu apparut, et fit tout disparaitre.

C'est à ce moment là que Dean se réveilla enfin, Sam le secouant de toutes ses forces comme un prunier, pour pouvoir le réveiller de cet abominable rêve.

« - Putain Dean, c'est quoi ce bordel, tu m'as fait peur à hurler comme un dérater, et à ne plus respirer. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais rien à faire, tu étais comme prisonnier de ton rêve. J'ai appelé Bobby en renfort, il ne doit plus être bien loin maintenant. »

Dean encore abasourdi, se massa les côtes. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids-lourd lui avait littéralement roulé dessus. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit le décor de la chambre d'hôtel bas de gamme, qu'ils avaient l'habitude de louer son frère et lui, lors de leurs chasses et soupira.

« - Désolé vieux, mais il a bien fallu que je te réanime, » dit Sam en voyant le geste de son frère.

« - C'était pas la peine de jouer au trampoline sur ma poitrine. »

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte.

C'était leur vieil ami Bobby, armé de tout un attirail de désenvoutement.

« - C'n'est pas la peine Bobby, je suis encore en vie, et je ne suis pas posséder, » dit Dean en voyant son père adoptif à la porte.

« - Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

« - Un rêve qui a bien failli te coutait la vie mon grand ».

« - J'ai essayé de te réanimer pendant 15 minutes, alors désolé d'avoir forcé sur le massage et d'avoir prévenu Bobby. »

15 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il semblait avoir fait à Dean dans son rêve, pour avoir souffert le martyr de l'éviscération et de fondre comme un chamallow en flamme. Si son frère n'avait pas été présent, il en serait vraiment mort.

« - Si tu nous racontais un peu çà, » s'enquit le vieux chasseur

Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un énorme verre de whisky, en prenant quelques aspirines, si ce n'est le flacon entier, et revint sur son lit s'asseoir, presque couché.

Il raconta en détail son rêve le plus précisément possible, et les deux hommes comprirent pourquoi l'ainé avait faillit y passer.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras les uns des autres en se disant à eux même :

« Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ».


End file.
